Hidden Identities
by Lara1786
Summary: Rumours of evil send Princess Serenity to live on the Earth, but without the knowledge of her true heritage. Living as an orphan, Serena grows up to find love, power, truth, and much more. EndySere Romance! Please read and review!
1. Hidden Identites: Prologue

Okay people, this story takes place during the Silver Millennium, but it is drastically different. This chapter gets a tad graphic, but it's only during the birth scene. If you have any questions after this prologue, then email them to me at: lmbartgirl@hotmail.com, and I will try to get back to you ASAP!! Most likely your questions will be answered in the following chapters. This story is almost finished, so it won't take forever to finish it, but the chapters are long and there aren't going to be many of them. I still have some kinks to fix and arranging and rearranging to do, so it will probably be a while for updates. I am going to try to get the entire story out by February or March, so you won't have to wait too long for the finish, or at least I hope not! I really hope you guys enjoy this. Oh! You probably want to know a little bit about the story. This is centered around Serenity and Endymion. Princess Serenity is born, but when rumors of evil coming for the infant begin to circulate, the princess is sent off to live on Earth with the prince and princess of Earth, Endymion and Reiana. The three become fast friends and the story follows them as they grow up together. I hope this is enough background. Enjoy and PLEASE review!! I love hearing from all of my readers, whether it be good or bad. I try and incorporate as many suggestions as I can into my stories, so don't hesitate to give them!! Thanks again and enjoy!! -Lara1786 **********************************  
  
Hidden Identities  
  
Prologue:  
  
Queen Serenity sat contentedly on the simple, yet elegant, throne with her hands resting upon her swollen belly. Though, she would have been more content if her husband were to be there, by her side when their first and only child would be born.  
  
Ever since that fateful day almost seven months past, she had been alone in a kingdom full of people. He had left her for battle and had not returned alive. How she had wept upon seeing her beloved's body stone cold and eerily still, being carried by his loyal soldiers. He had fought well, they had said, but this made no difference to Serenity's cries of pain and utter loss. She only wished that he could at least have been present at their daughter's birth. Even though his spirit would be there, it would not be the same without having him at her side to witness the miracle of their love.  
  
"At least I have you, Serenity." The queen said as she patted her rounded stomach, and a small, hint of a smile shone on the queen's face.  
  
The queen was quickly snapped from her mournful thoughts at the sound of hurried footsteps down the hall heading towards her lonely throne. As she looked up, she saw her three remaining guardians and dear friends, but she soon noticed that they all looked a mixture of angry and sad.  
  
"What is it my Senshi? What is it that makes my usually tranquil friends turn into such balls of emotion?" the queen asked once her guards were before her and kneeling.  
  
"Your Majesty -" Sailor Mercury began but was cut off by a petite laugh that made anyone who heard it's heart flutter and smile at the sound of the magical bells tinkling together.  
  
Serenity laughed, "My dear friends, do not be so proper, we have after all been through too much together to not call each other by our true names. Rise up off of your knees and talk to me as friends do. Continue.Alana." She ended with a grin.  
  
Mercury - er - Alana, forced a smile, not wanting to tell her beloved friend the terrible news.  
  
Upon seeing that her friends were deadly serious, Serenity became worried and a slight frown creased her royal brow. "What is it? Do not hesitate a moment longer, I fear I would not last the anxiety of waiting for the news that has affected you so."  
  
"We have received information that there is a great evil gathering at the far edges of the universe and that they are seeking domination of our beloved world." Sailor Jupiter, Lorane, said.  
  
The Senshi of Love spoke up, "My dearest friend, it grieves us greatly to tell you that they are after the heir to the throne and will be after your child soon after her birth."  
  
When she heard this, Serenity looked pained and her features almost gave way to the hysterical thoughts that were racing through her mind. Her hand went compulsively to her unborn child. She looked at all of her beloved friends and realized that something must be done, but what?  
  
All of a sudden Alana was standing next to her and all of her Senshi were worried for their Queen and friend. Serenity hadn't even noticed that she was hyperventilating. She tried to regain control over the raspy and quick breathes. When she had finally begun to catch her breathe, an almighty pain shot from her stomach, up her spine and into her head.  
  
Screaming in pain, Serenity reeled, deftly caught by Lorane. Alana's voice broke through the queen's agonized screams and it was shaky and full of fear, "She's in labor! We must hurry! Carry her, she cannot walk!"  
  
Serenity was lifted and brought to her chambers where she would give birth to her first and only child. Blood spilled over the clean, crisp sheets, staining the white lunarian silk a deep crimson, mixing slightly with her broken water.  
  
The almighty queen was screaming in her agony. Her back arched with every new spasm of her body. Soon the whole palace echoed with the people's ruler's screams, and the whole of her Kingdom could feel the pain and anguish that she was suffering. Servants were running everywhere; nobody knew what to do, for no other birth had ever been this painful.  
  
Alana was crouched in front of Serenity, her hands and arms covered in her friend's blood. She took another look at her friend and gasped. Pulling away she slipped on the blood that was now covering the floor.  
  
"What! What is it? ALANA?! What's wrong?!" Lorane screamed, grabbing Serenity's hand and desperately trying to soothe the woman's pain.  
  
"The child is breech. It cannot be born without my help. There- " she took a gulp of air, "there is a risk for Serenity, she may not survive and she is not in any condition to use the Crystal to help her or the child. If I don't help them, they will both most certainly die. Even if I do operate, one of them still may not survive."  
  
"Do it." A soft, yet firm voice echoed from the doorway. All heads turned to see the missing Senshi of Mars, the Queen of Earth, and the Godmother of Serenity's unborn child.  
  
"Gaea!" Lorane and Mariana cried and rushed forth to envelope their long- lost friend (she hasn't really been lost, but gone to earth for quite some time).  
  
"Now is not the time for greetings." Gaea said as she raised her hand to stop the approaching women. "We must stand by our queen, and more importantly, our friend. You must help her, Alana. For if you don't, both she and the child will perish. Our kingdom cannot and will not be left without any ruler. Hurry, she is growing weak and the child is near death. Quickly!"  
  
That was all the encouragement that Alana needed and she quickly got to work. "If only I could use my magic on her, but she is too weak and our magic might clash." She thought as she ripped Serenity's dress down the center, exposing the woman's voluptuous belly to the world. She stopped, knife poised above her friend, and whispered, "Selene be with us."  
  
"Selene be with us." Was echoed around the room as Alana made the incision.  
  
Scream upon scream wracked the small form of the queen. All three of her dearest friends ran forward to hold her down. Lorane looked away, for she could not bear to see the pain and agony on her friend's face, as well as hear it in her screams.  
  
Suddenly, the body beneath their hands slumped and grew hot, too hot for human contact. The Senshi withdrew their hands in shock, even Alana pulled her arms away, but this time, in her hands she cradled an infant.  
  
Tears welled in everyone's eyes, for both mother and child were still, with death lingering over their bodies.  
  
The room flashed a brilliant white and the bodies of the queen and the princess, both silent and dead, were enveloped in the hot light. Alana could no longer hold the child and unwillingly let go, only to see through squinted eyes that the babe was floating. As the light pulsed again, even brighter, everyone, even the Senshi had to cover their eyes and turn away. All were too shocked and overcome with grief that they did not realize the light was dying, slowly, but surely.  
  
Gaea was the first to turn, to mourn over the loss of her sister and goddaughter, but was shocked to find the infant resting peacefully in her sister's arms (Gaea's sister - Serenity, not REALLY sisters, but like they are). Both of their chests rose and fell with their every breath, the sheets, though still covered in blood and amniotic fluid, were wrapped around the beautiful child.  
  
The Senshi all gaped, for they had seen the dead infant and mother just moments ago and now, they were both safe and sound and ALIVE.  
  
"Serenity!" Gaea whispered as she rushed forward, but she stopped short as she saw the woman's eyelids flutter.  
  
"G-Gaea? Is that you? Am I - am I dead? Did Little Serenity survive?" the voice was raspy, yet still beautiful, and it brought everyone to tears, for the voice also held such sadness and longing.  
  
"Hush now, you and Little Serenity are both fine. You did die though, but it seems that your power is strong, even in your death, for you restored both yourself and your child to life. It truly was a miracle, an act of Selene." Mariana responded, in a low tone full of happiness and relief.  
  
Serenity looked puzzled and sat up straight on the bed. "But, I did not use the Crystal, nor was it an act of my mother, Selene, for she would have shown herself to me." With these words, all heads turned to the sleeping infant nestled in the Queen's arms.  
  
When Gaea looked upon the child, she gasped and reeled, but was swiftly caught by Lorane.  
  
"What is it, Gaea? What is wrong now?!" Alana and Mariana asked.  
  
"It was the child, but - but to hold such power at birth.she is stronger than you, Serenity, much stronger, and her power will continue to grow. She just may be what our universe will need in the future, for she will be the most powerful heir that has ever come to this kingdom. She must be kept safe and be trained to hold such power without harming herself." Gaea whispered as she grabbed for Serenity. "My dearest friend and sister! I am so glad that you are alright. I thought we had lost you." Mariana cried as she rushed forward to envelope the child and her sister. **************************************** Please don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter!! I love you all!! -Lara1786 


	2. Hidden Identites: One

Thank you so much for the reviews!! lilli-lil, brokenenchantress, dizzy4, and liani, you guys are just too sweet!! I hope you enjoy this second installment just as much, if not more!! Thanks for the compliments and encouragements, they helped me a lot.  
  
dizzy4: I have seen TLC's birth stories, I used to watch them a lot when I was younger. Thank you for the compliment, I really wanted people to understand what was going on, I am very pleased that someone enjoyed it. I was slightly worried that it might gross some people out, but I guess this IS just the beginning of the story and things will get worse, so they probably couldn't have handled later chapters anyway!  
  
I love the reviews and everything! I'm soooooo sorry for the delayed update, I really have no excuse, except for being lazy!! Please don't hate me and I sure hope that none of you have forgotten about me and my humble little story here! If you did, I would just cry! I just want you to know that this is 18 pages on my computer and yet it is STILL short online! That's just SO frustrating!! Oh! And does anyone know how to italicize and bold and have it show up on the online version? If so, I would LOVE to know!! Thanks!  
  
Thanks again to all who read and please continue to review!! ENJOY!  
  
**************DISCLAIMER****************  
  
I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! *mumbles* Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content! ********************************************  
  
Serenity lay in her bed, exhausted, but happy nonetheless. Her friends had left her with her child a while back and she had been contentedly watching over her newborn daughter. In her arms she cradled the most beautiful creature she had ever seen before in her life.  
  
Serenity peered down at the sleeping angel that was snuggled underneath the blankets and whispered, "Hello, darling. Serenity, you are the heir to this kingdom and the universe in which we reside, but I am proud of you even without your titles and birthrights, for you are my daughter and that alone makes me the luckiest and happiest mother and woman in all of this wonderful universe!"  
  
The babe in her arms sniffled a bit in her sleep, making the queen's smile grow even larger. "Oh Sol, if only you had been here to see this, to see her. You'd be so proud. I love you and with this angel, I will not even have the chance to forget you."  
  
Looking again at her daughter a thought crossed her mind. "I cannot continue to call you Serenity, for that is not a child's name. Until I have seen you mature into a young woman, your name shall be, Serena." When the words passed over her weary lips, Serenity fell into a deep slumber, dreaming only of her wonderful daughter whom she held so dearly to her bosom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Serenity awoke, she felt the sun's warm rays tenderly brushing against her still somewhat pale face. As she reached out her arms to hold and protect little Serena, she found nothing. swiftly snapping her eyes open, Serenity frantically ravaged the room, throwing pillows and blankets alike all over to try and find her missing newborn child.  
  
Christiana, one of the queen's maids and the newborn princess's newly assigned nanny, walked into the queen's quarters. She was fully expecting to find a peacefully sleeping queen, but instead she found the room in shambles and the queen not in her bed. Just as Christiana was about to raise the alarm, she heard some scuffling from underneath the bed and she cautiously walked over to investigate. Bending over to look under the bed, she found the usually elegant and regal Queen Serenity, covered in dust bunnies and crying as she seemed to be looking for something.  
  
"My Queen? What may I ask are you looking for and why does it have you so distraught?" Christiana asked as she held the restless babe in her arms.  
  
Serenity peeked out from under the bed and was about to reply when she saw none other than her own little Serena in the maid's arms.  
  
"Serena! I thought she had been kidnapped or had fallen off of the bed while I was asleep! Thank you so much, Christiana!" Serenity practically screamed as she allowed the baby to be placed in her anxiously awaiting arms. As she checked her child over, her heart constricted at the tiny little face that stared back at her. "My, you are beautiful, Little One. You were undoubtedly blessed with the beauty of the Goddess Selene, your grandmother." She murmured as she kissed the baby, effectively causing the baby to squeak and giggle in delight.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, Serenity would not let Little Serena, as she had come to call the babe, leave her presence.  
  
"I cannot risk anything happening to her, now can I?" She would say whenever a maid or Christiana, whom Serenity had been informed, was to be Serena's nanny, asked to even hold the child.  
  
It was almost nine in the evening when Serenity had a knock on her bedroom door. Still tired from the stressful night before and the long day of caring for her daughter, Serenity looked up from dressing Serena and called an exhausted, "Enter" over her shoulder.  
  
As soon as the word was uttered, four women rushed into the room, all of them asking questions at the same time. Serenity backed up a bit because of the shock of the barrage of questions and because of the amazement of seeing all of her friends, her sisters, together once again.  
  
Alana was the first to notice Serenity's overwhelmed expression and softly chastised the three women to her side. "Ladies, stop your nonsensical babbling, we'll never hear an answers if we don't give her time to reply and you have to remember that she has had a very hard last twenty-four hours."  
  
During Alana's little reprimand, Serenity had gathered her wits about her and as soon as Alana had finished, all eyes were on her. Slowly picking the slumbering Serena up and cradling her in her arms she beamed at her sisters and with her eyes told them all that they needed to know. Quickly, all four women rushed forward and enveloped Serenity in a big group hug, all were careful to not disturb the sleeping princess however.  
  
All of the friends clung to one another, with the baby infant in the middle or the group hug. Every one of them was thanking the gods above for letting Serenity and her child survive, but it was too soon that Lorane remembered what the Senshi had been talking to the Queen about before the birth of the beautiful child now before them.  
  
"Serenity," Lorane said as she pulled away, effectively breaking the large embrace. "The evil. Serenity, it will come for her. Do not so readily forget of your daughter's life being in danger, especially if she is as powerful as Gaea says she is."  
  
The joyous celebration mood was quickly broken by the arrival of the mad news once again. Serenity looked down at the small child in her arms, her heart was twisting and breaking all at once, because she knew that no matter what, she would have to release her daughter from her birthright and her motherly love soon enough.  
  
Mariana was the next to speak towards Serenity. "They are right, Sere, and you know it as well as we do. You must put Serena out of danger's way, or else she will surely not survive long in the time of fear that is to come. I can't say that I know how you feel -"  
  
Serenity quickly interrupted Mariana before she could finish her sentence. "I know what I must do, but I just don't know how or if I can do it." she stated sadly.  
  
Alana came forward and tried to calm the now somber mood, but unsuccessfully. "Sere, you may not have to give Serena up. There may still be hope for both you and her, but let us talk of such things tomorrow, when you have had a full night's sleep."  
  
"Do not let such things trouble you in your sleep, Sister. They will still be there when you awake." Lorane said as she turned to exit Serenity's chamber  
  
The other's nodded and began to file out of the room following Lorane's example. The only sound heard was the swish of the queens' elegant dresses as they exited the room. Gaea, who was the last to leave the room, turned back and whispered, "Goodnight my dearest Sister and my most beloved Princess," before she shut the door behind her and continued on to her own chambers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning found the Queen's Senshi huddled together in one of the gazebos in the Moon palace's gardens; talking over what should be done for the newly born Princess's safety and to help guaranteed her a long life.  
  
"Our dear Senshi of Fire, Gaea would certainly take her in. For she could be brought up as Reiana's Lady in Waiting or perhaps an aide of some sort." Mariana said as she sipped her tea.  
  
"No, I like the idea of her being a lady in waiting, much more. There's more security in it. She would have to have guards around her, just like Reiana. And not to mention that if Rei was to be trained in the ways of Mars and Flame, she would be a worthy protector." Lorane replied as she shook her head, aiding the slightly rough breeze in messing her elegantly tied hair.  
  
"And don't forget Endymion as well, he will also be a great force in helping her. They would grow up like brother and sister, that is a bond that can never be broken." Gaea added, smiling to herself as she thought of her and Serenity's children growing up together, just as they had.  
  
"Yes, but what of the child at present? Her presence is already known throughout the palace and undoubtedly the kingdom as well. Firstly, no one must know that the child is Serenity's." Alana stated and everyone nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.  
  
"We could say the child was lost at birth." Mariana spoke her thoughts again.  
  
"No, since so many in the palace already know of the child's birth, we must come up with something better. Perhaps, we could say that the child was ill and did not last the first few days of her precious life." Gaea offered as she looked out onto the open plains of the beautiful Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Good idea, but how to get her into your care, Gaea?" Alana questioned, her brow furrowing.  
  
"Yes, that does pose a problem. Gaea, you and your husband, Damien, no offense Sister, but you do not seem the type to take in an orphaned child, it might look suspicious." Mariana stated as she rubbed her temples in frustration.  
  
"We could take the child to the country and have Molana care for her for a short time, so that Serenity can 'mourn' the child's supposed death." Gaea said.  
  
"But that still doesn't help us get Serena into Gaea's care. If we did that, then perhaps we could have Molana leave the child at the palace, and say that the child is an orphan. Then Serenity could order Serena to be trained as a Lady in Waiting because of her sensed powers, but since she has no child of her own for her to wait upon, she would have reason to ask her dearest sister, Gaea." Lorane suggested.  
  
"Yes! The starting age for training for Ladies in Waiting is four, I believe." Alana exclaimed, now very glad that they would not have to completely deprive their dear sister of her child's presence, or at least until she was the age of four.  
  
"Who is Molana?" Mariana questioned, momentarily stopping her ministrations on her temples to look up inquiringly at the women around her.  
  
"Do you not remember? She was Serenity's governess when she was but a child herself. She now lives in a small cottage in the woods, just outside the castle grounds. Molana would do anything to help out Serenity, especially if it meant that she got to have Little Serena around her for a while. And she is also entirely trustworthy." Gaea answered as she took a moment to reminisce about how much trouble Serenity and she used to get into with Molana when they were mere children.  
  
"Okay, so if she lived here under the implications that she was an orphan and was sensed to have strength, which is true, then Serenity can say that she only has the right amount to get her a role as Lady in Waiting and nobody would suspect a thing." Lorane said, proudly of their plan.  
  
"Having to give up the child, even for a short time to Molana, will kill Serenity. Though she may not show it, we must all keep an eye on her and try to not let her worry too much, for she will eventually have her beloved daughter back in her arms." Gaea, ever the most protective of Serenity, said as she rose from her place in the white stone gazebo.  
  
Mariana was the next to rise and beckoned her sisters to follow. "Come, let us tell Serenity of this plan and see if she approves of it, then we can worry about the details."  
  
The four queens exited the gazebo and headed back towards the palace at a slow pace, all of them dreading the encounter with their queen, that was soon to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Senshi were looking for the queen, she was in a state of meditation. The temple's walls that currently surrounded her were a blazing white marble. The round chamber that made up the entire temple, which was rather large when one considered that it was merely one room, was lit from an unknown source. Serenity knelt in the middle of the circular room, her hands clasped, and her soft white dress pooled around her bent form. Soft mutterings were heard, but there were two voices, one was recognized as the queen's elegant and comforting voice, where the other was soft and soothing. Serenity had come to the temple to ask advice of her goddess, and mother, Selene. The mutterings that echoed off of the smooth marble columns and stony floor were the voice of the queen and her mother, a 'simple' conversation that consisted of a daughter asking for her mother's advice. But, alas, nothing at this trying time was simple. Let us enter the mind of the Queen Serenity and eavesdrop for a moment on this intimate conversation.  
  
"Mother and Goddess, please aid me now. If ever I have been in need, it is now." At Serenity's summons, her mind became foggy and she knew by the warmth and love that enveloped her kneeling form, that her mother, the Goddess Selene, was present.  
  
"My daughter, my servant, I will aid you now, but I fear that what I have to offer will not be to your liking." A strong, yet beautifully crafted voice echoed throughout the queen's mind.  
  
"I could never be unsatisfied with something that you would give me mother, especially your advice. I assume that you know the situation with my daughter, Serenity."  
  
"Yes, I know of the evil that plagues your home and her future. You wanted to ask me whether you should keep Serenity here with you, or send her away as you know is only the right thing to do."  
  
"That is correct, I cannot decide what to do. I know that I could keep her safe here, for a time. But if I were to say that she was dead, then there would be no problems and we would be given more time to hunt out the evil spirits. It is a mere question of whether I should be self or not, a mother or a ruler. Please, mother, you must help me with this vital decision."  
  
"The best choice is to let the child go. She will be safer and even though you will not have her as a constant reminder, you will know that she is safe, wherever she is. This is all the advice that I will give. Now, my daughter, take care of yourself, for now you have a child of your own to care after."  
  
"Yes, love and serenity be with you, Mother."  
  
Serenity stood up and dusted off her skirts before heading out to meet her Senshi, whom she knew were looking for her. She would tell them that she would send Little Serena off to a safe haven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the four ladies entered to tell the Queen, Serenity, of their plan, they had no idea what her reaction would be to the thought of losing her child, even if for only a short time.  
  
The meeting was swift and was made with very few interruptions, none made by the silent queen. Unexpectedly, Serenity didn't refuse, but merely held the child out to Marigold (cheesy name, I know, give me a break!), her head maid, for her to take.  
  
"Mari, you must take Little Serena to Madam Molana's house in the woods. Take the secret passage out off of the palace grounds; I do not want you seen. You are to ask her to care for my little Serena for a time, until I call upon her once more. I will write a letter that explains everything to her. You must forget all that has happened this night and I must ask of you to help me again upon your return. Ride swiftly and hard, do not look back, and do not let anyone, whether they be friend or foe, see your exit or return. This is the most important errand that you will ever have me ask of you and I need your word that you will not fail me in my greatest time of need."  
  
"My Queen, I will accept your most urgent errand and may you never doubt my loyalty in the future, for I swear it on the blood of my people that I will not fail you." Mari spoke strongly as she knelt in front of Serenity, who was on the brink of tears. Now it was Mari who cradled the newborn child, as she quickly left the queen's presence.  
  
Leaving the majesty's chambers, Mari slipped through the secret passage that resided behind the portrait of the Goddess Selene, with the precious package in her arms. Making it to the stables she took one of the horses and carefully and promptly rode out of the palace grounds through the secret entrance within the woods. Though the dark woods were cold, Mari was careful to keep the sleeping Serena warm and safe. Tucking the blankets more tightly around the baby, she tried to wrap her free arm around her as much as possible, to block out the rough winds that plagued them. After riding for about an hour, she glimpsed a small cottage not far ahead and quickened her slackened pace. As she neared the front gate that closed off the path to the small building, she pulled the steed to a stop and slid off, the child still in her arms. Walking up the small dirt path to the house, Mari was met by the sight of an older woman with snow-white hair and little spectacles resting upon her triangular nose, standing on the small porch. This surprised Mari, for it was almost as if the old woman had been waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Can I help you child? It is late and cold out, what brings someone such as yourself from within the dark forest, and from the direction of the palace no less?" the old woman asked.  
  
"I was sent to find a Madam Molana. Do you answer to that name grandmother?" (Not really her grandmother, but just what she is calling her because she is older. It is said out of respect, not rudeness.)  
  
"Yes, child. My name is Molana. What is it you need of me?" The woman now known as Molana answered, while her stomach twisting into nervous knots.  
  
"Madam Molana, I have an urgent message and a valuable and precious package from her majesty the Queen Serenity."  
  
"Come in child, come in." The shorter woman, whose arm pushed at the small of her back, said as she urged Mari inside the cottage. Once inside Molana asked, "What is this precious package that you speak of?"  
  
Slowly uncovering the babe that lay so peacefully in her arms, Mari answered, "It is none but the Queen her self's own daughter. She has asked for you to care for her for a short while. I believe that all is explained in her letter to you, that I have here." She handed an envelope sealed with the Royal Seal before placing the child in the older woman's awaiting arms. "For I only know of what I was told, Madam"  
  
"I would gladly take care of the dear child. If this is as urgent as it sounds, then you should be on your way, for evil has eyes everywhere now, even in the depths of the forest. Go and make haste. Tell the young queen that I will care for her offspring for as long as she wishes it of me. Goodbye my dear, and ride safely."  
  
After being led to the door by Molana, Mari mounted her horse and rode back to the palace to tell the queen of her success in her errand.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Molana's cottage, Molana laid the sleeping babe on her bed and was sure that she was warm and cozy before heading to the table, to read the Queen's letter. The letter read as such:  
  
My Dearest Molana,  
I am in great need of your aid. It has been rumored that the evil  
powers that have been wreaking havoc on our outer domains, are after  
my beloved newborn child, Serenity, whose life now lies in your hands.  
I ask you to look after her for some time, I will call for her at a  
designated time, but first let me tell you of our plan for my child.  
It cannot be known that she is my own daughter, so when I send for  
you, you will bring her to the palace and say that she was orphaned  
and left upon your step and was thusly left under your protection. I  
will take Serena into my care as a 'replacement daughter'. She will  
live with me in the palace until she reaches the age of four, at which  
she will be taken into Gaea's care and raised on Earth, or until the  
evil that threatens her life has been stopped and put to an end. To  
the outside world and to my very own people, my daughter, Serenity,  
died today after only living a few short days. The child in your care  
is to have the alias of Usagi. No one must know of these plans and of  
the truths that we are now hiding. Please, you are our only hope. I  
will never forget you and keep an eye out for a message for Usagi's  
return to the palace. Burn this letter as soon as you have read it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Serenity  
  
After reading the letter, Molana looked over at the peacefully sleeping baby and thought of her old charge. "Poor dears, to have to go through so much hardship and to be separated after being in one another's embrace for such a short period of time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks after Serena had been sent away, her mother was sitting in the gardens, thinking of her child, and how she would eventually have to release her into another's care, yet again, but at least she would be allowed to have her for a short while before that time came.  
  
Serenity was cloaked in black, for she was still in mourning over the loss of her one and only daughter to the pain of death. This not being entirely false, for the young woman most definitely felt the loss of her baby girl. She knew that it would still be at least a month or so until she could call Molana to bring Serena back to the palace, and that thought ate away at her heart.  
  
Seeing mournful faces cloaked in black everywhere she looked also didn't help. The two things that she hated the most were constantly surrounding her, and now was a time in which she could do nothing to prevent them.  
  
Her friends had been her only strength for the past few weeks without her child by her side. She probably would have crumbled and called Molana and Serena back within the first day of her absence, if not for the four unyielding sisters of hers.  
  
"I miss her so much. Why can I not merely call her back now? No one would know, for we have not yet sent out the messengers of her death. It would be so simple, anyone could ride to take her from Molana's care and bring her back to me. Please. All I ask is that you let me cling to the last thing that I have. I've already lost Sol, don't make me give up my daughter as well." Serenity was kneeling on the harsh and unforgiving stone floor of the palace, her friends surrounding her broken form.  
  
Alana, the first of the queens to have given birth to a child, knew only a fragment of what Serenity was feeling. For every time that she came to visit her sisters, she would have to leave her adorable little girl, Ami, behind and it was heart-wrenching at each occurrence. Knowing that she could do nothing of what the crippled queen begged of them merely knelt and drew the shaking body into her warm and caring embrace. Serenity clung to the warmth that now surrounded her, never wanting the comfort to abandon her to her own weakness again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, maybe not the best chapter ending ever, but I'll try harder on the next one. Hopefully it won't be as long between updates! Please REVIEW, you've come this far, why not just give a little constructive criticism, lovely compliments, or simply lavish me in wonderful phrases about me having finally updated!! The button is right there, so just move your mouse a little bit and click on it!! THANKS for reading and can't wait to read what you have to say!! -Lara1786 


End file.
